


A Little Help Relaxing - 10th Doctor x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Feel more relaxed now?" I teased, returning the smile.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	A Little Help Relaxing - 10th Doctor x Reader Lemon

The view outside the tardis was breathtaking. Colors I didn't even have names for swirled around in the time vortex. Somewhere behind me, a clang of metal on metal rang across the control room, startling me. I spun around to see the Doctor scowling at an open panel, wires bare.   
"No luck?" I asked, walking over to the Doctor. Normally, he would have said something funny or silly, managed to fix it by luck, and we would be off on another adventure. But today, he seemed preoccupied and moody.   
"I just can't put my finger on it. Well, on the problem." He muttered, running a hand through his spiky hair. I bit my lip as I watched him. I had had a crush on the Doctor since I had become his companion. He was unlike any other man I had encountered in my entire life. And not just because he was a time lord.   
"I might be able to help." I offered, blushing slightly at my own moxy. The Doctor peered at me with a mixture of doubt and curiosity.   
"Sit down," I motioned to a seat nearby. Still giving me the odd look, the Doctor did as I asked. I took a shaky breath, it was now or never. And I would kick myself over the what if's if I didn't do this.   
I knelt down between his legs, fingers going to his pants. The Doctor watched, but didn't push me away. Green light then. I undid his pants, sliding them down enough to pull his cock from the tight confines of his slacks. My eyes flicked back up to his as I slowly ran my tongue over the head of his cock. The Doctor's eyes closed and his head tilted back as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips.   
Encouraged by his reaction, I slowly took him into my mouth, snaking my tongue along the underside of his shaft. The Doctor moaned again, hips bucking slightly. I forced myself to relax so I wouldn't gag. Taking as much of him down my throat as I could, I began to slowly bob my head.   
"Oh god, (Y/N)," The Doctor gasped out as I slowly sucked him off. After a couple minutes, I could feel his hand tugging gently on my hair, pulling my head back. I let his cock slide from my mouth, looking up at him as a blush crept up my cheeks. He pulled me to my feet and into his lap. I straddled him, fingers tangling in his messy hair.   
We gazed at each other for a moment before I slowly lower my head and pressed my lips to his. Our eyes closed as the Doctor's tongue ran along the seam of my lips, searching for entrance. I moaned softly as I parted my lips for him. I had fantasized about this moment since I had met the Doctor.   
When he pulled away, I couldn't help but whimper in protest. It made the Doctor chuckle, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. The sound made my core clench. In one swift movement, he picked me up, legs wrapped around his waist, and carried me down the hall.   
"Where are we going?" I asked, the blush in my cheeks growing more red.   
"To continue this somewhere more comfortable." The Doctor replied as he bumped open the door to his bedroom. It was filled with odd trinkets and bits of electronics from all over the universe. Gently, he set me on the unmade bed and shrugged out of his suit jacket. I smiled up at him, grabbing his tie and pulling him back on top of me.   
The Doctor kissed me again as we tore the clothes from each others' bodies until there were no more barriers between us. The sensation of skin to skin contact was electric, lighting my body on fire. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.   
Shifting above me, the Doctor lined his cock up to my slick entrance. I gasped, back arching, as I felt him slide inside me. Above me, the Doctor moaned, his head dipping to nuzzle at my neck. He remained still for a moment, giving me time to adjust to his size.   
"Please..." I moaned, heading tilting back in ecstasy. The Doctor's hands gripped my hips, sliding partway out of me before thrusting slowly back in. His breath hitched at the sensation and his hands gripped me tighter.   
"Please, Doctor." I begged, my own hands clinging to his shoulders. At my insistence, he began an easy pace, thrusting into me in long even strokes. I moaned his name, hips bucking to meet his.   
"(Y/N)..." The Doctor moaned, thrusting into me faster. My gasps turned into screams of pleasure. My mind spun, my core tangling itself into a tight knot. Suddenly, the Doctor shifted his hips, angling just so he hit my sweet spot just right. My back arched off the bed, gasping his name like prayer. One of the Doctor's hands moved up to tangle in my hair, kissing me roughly.   
The control he took over me pushed me over the edge. The knot in my core wound impossibly tight, snapping and sending a tsunami of pleasure washing over me. I shuddered in the Doctor's arms, screaming his name as my walls clenched around his cock. Somewhere in the haze, I could hear the Doctor groan, finding his own release. He held me tight to him as we rode out our highs together.   
Slowly, my senses came back to me, and I became aware of the Doctor holding me in his arms, his face buried in my neck. Gently, I stroked his hair, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. After a few minutes, he propped himself up on his elbows and looking down at me with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Feel more relaxed now?" I teased, returning the smile. The Doctor replied by bending his head down to give me a soft kiss.   
"Much more relaxed," He murmured against my lips. I smiled even more, completely content. Of all the amazing places in time the Doctor had taken me, this was by far my favorite.


End file.
